This specification relates to ranking search results returned by a search engine in response to search queries submitted to the search engine.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources, e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content, that are relevant to a user's information needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines generally return a set of search results, each identifying a respective resource, in response to a user submitted query.